


Equilibrium

by VcyTitania



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VcyTitania/pseuds/VcyTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Near are two conflicting forces, but Matt was able to drive them into a state of Equilibrium (when two opposite forces are balanced), for a little while, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for searching up synonyms of "balance" on Google.
> 
> You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
> I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
> And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
> You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA
> 
> And I love the way you hurt me  
> It's irresistible, yeah  
> I love the way, I love the way  
> I love the way you hurt me, baby  
> I love the way, I love the way  
> I love the way you hurt me, baby- Irresistible, Fallout Boy.
> 
> I think this song describes Matt and Mello's relationship.

Mello is clad in all-black, Near is draped in loose, white clothing. Mello burns like fire, his anger ignites quickly and eventually combusts. Mello is full of blazing emotions. Near is cold, collected, unemotional, like ice. He is stable, unmoving and frozen-in-spot. Near and Mello are two opposing forces. It's not pretty to see them collide. Matt sports black and white stripes, Matt draws the thin line between scorching flames and gelid ice. Matt balances the two out, weighing the conflicting forces, like a set of scales.

Mello enjoys wreaking havoc, while Near enjoys manipulating others, like his little action figures. Matt lights a cigarette, enhancing his adrenaline and his ability to destroy. Matt turns on his DS, running the game, controlling his characters, making them do as he pleases.

Matt has always drove the two into a state of Equilibrium, where two opposite forces are balanced. Back at Wammy's House, he would comfort Mello, nursing him back to health whenever he passed out from extensively studying. At the same time, he would stand up to those who made fun of Near. He has been with the two through thick and thin, and he was the reason why the three would occasionally climb onto the roof of Wammy's House and sit there, conversing about anything possible.

Things have been like this, in Equilibrium, until the Kira case took over. When L left for good, Matt saw this as a bright, red flag, raised towards the clear sky. When Mello soon left Wammy's house, in a fury of rage and Near has been way too busy helping out with the SPK, Matt saw this as "strike two." The balance has been shifted.

When Matt finally found Mello, he was clad in tight leather, and sported a scar, covering the right side of his once-flawless face. He was no longer the Mello that Matt knew. He was less compassionate. He became tougher. Near on the other hand, became colder, more distant, not letting anyone come "near" him. They soon lost contact. The rivalry between Mello and Near grew much more intense. Matt saw this as "strike three". Mello and Near have been flung completely off-balance.

When the bullets have rained down on Matt, and the church has been set ablaze, burning Mello, it seems to Matt that Equilibrium will never be restored. It's funny how Mello's death had been caused by his own element. The two stand in the realm of Mu, the void of nothingness, joined by their dead mentor, L, and sooner their enemy, who caused all this to happen, Light Yagami. They stand, with L against Light in fury, even when they are dead. But souls cannot fully rest, with no definite afterlife.

But Matt's wrong. Equilibrium will be restored, only when Near joins them in Mu, sooner or later. After all, there needs to be two conflicting forces for Equilibrium to take place.


End file.
